I've Got Cat-like Speed and Reflexes
by TheMajesticWolf
Summary: Just a short little thing about Takano and Onodera in high school, an alternate universe one-shot.


I've Got Cat-like Speed and Reflexes

After their passionate night of love making and Onodera's realization that Saga senpai was only in it for the sex. Onodera was sulking near the entrance of the

school. His plan was to transfer to another school far away but not before giving that bastard senpai what he deserved. His fists were trembling as he couldn't

wait to let him have it. Then like a bolt of lightning striking him as Saga Masamune walked through the gate with his usual stoic look and cool stride, his voice

became caught in his throat. The anger he felt vanished from his head and he was stuck in lovey-lovey mode. Roses encompassed his vision as they surrouned

Saga senpai who was walking by. Onodera was still hidden from senpai's vision but he could still see him very well. Each step senpai took, Onodera's heart

beat like they were harmonized and in perfect synch. Then the image of senpai laughing at his heart felt question which took all he had, to muster up the

courage to ask had flashed back into his brain. The roses surrounding senpai had turned to knives and a target appeared on the back of his head as he got

further away. Lovey-lovey mode was changed into a much more jaded version of itself as the anger Onodera felt flooded back into him like a raging river. He

readied himself to shout at him but his anger was far beyond that as he knew inside himself, he must hit the red target now plastered on his head. Thanks to

his newly found rage mode. He slowly crept up behind senpai, getting closer and closer with a crooked smile that could rival the joker. He said a silent goodbye

in his head to his first love as his foot came crashing down like a guillotine about to smash senpai's head. Then like something out of a comic book Saga senpai

spun around and put his hands above his head catching Onodera's foot. Gripping Onodera's foot tightly his expression is one of surprise as he couldn't believe

it was Onodera who was attacking him. His plan failed, so he tried to get away but Saga's grip on his foot was too tight. When trying to run away he fell to the

ground and Saga held his iron grip on his foot and thus started dragging Onodera towards the gym equipment shed with Onodera clawing at the ground the

whole way. He flung open the door and threw Onodera in and slammed the door shut behind them. "What's the big idea?" He shouts as he walks towards

Onodera and puts his hands on his shoulders. At this point there's nowhere to run and he had been so worked up, tears started flowing from his eyes and he

starts to swing wildly. "What's wrong Ritsu? Tell me what's wrong." Saga says as he catches Onodera's fists in mid swing and he pushes them to the ground

and is now on top of him. Onodera closes his eyes and tries to escape, but Saga grip is too tight. So he finally breaks down and looks at him with his face

streaming tears. Saga's gaze is patient and calm as he waits for Onodera to tire himself out. This calm gaze ignites his anger even more and Onodera shouts.

"You think this is funny too don't you! You laughed at me last night so go ahead and laugh at me now too!" Saga wasn't laughing, the inner turmoil inside him

was tearing him apart as he couldn't figure out what he had done to make the one he loved to lash out at him so violently. A single tear fell from his eye and

landed on Onodera's face this caused him to stop struggling and really look at Saga's senpai's face. It was a pained look and he could tell he was hurting, he

stopped struggling and calmed down."You laughed at me when I asked if you had any feelings for me." Saga's pained expression turns to one of annoyance as

he yells at the top of his lungs. "Moron!" Onodera's expression is dumbfounded as Saga shoots in and kisses him. Suddenly roses and sunlight surround them

while they kiss and lovey-lovey mode is revived. After what seemed like hours they separate, Onodera is beat red and Saga looks at him and finally speaks. "I

was laughing because you asked such a stupid question. After all that we've done you didn't know If I had any feelings for you. Of course I do! Also because

you didn't talk to me about it, you end up trying to assault me out of anger? Are you a moron? Apparently I'm going to have to keep you on a short leash."

Onodera's mind flashed an image of him as a dog with Saga holding the leash and dragging him around, a chill went down his spine. But suddenly his anger

was gone and once again lovey lovey mode was activated. "Saga... senpai " Onodera leaps forward with tears falling from his eyes and hugs his senpai tightly.

Saga holds him saying comforting words to try and calm him down. Then he looks to the ceiling of the gym supply shed. "Good thing I've got cat-like speed and

reflexes or else who knows what this misunderstanding could have caused." He laughed to himself.


End file.
